My Precious, Precious Lady
by sarahandmarquis
Summary: "If there had been no horsemeat and rats, she would have eaten human flesh; I would have killed, if necessary, to feed my precious, precious little lady. . ." - Phantom, Susan Kay. Slight horror. Rated T. COMPLETE


Author's Note:

Dear Readers,

I just wanted to begin this by saying that I believe human life is far more important than animals. Every time. No exceptions. But, that aside, I am writing for Erik and he is quite the morbid character who is known for preferring animals to humans. So, just take that into consideration.

The quote I used for my summary hit me so hard when I read it that I knew I had to write about it. I just couldn't leave it alone! So, here is my one-shot about it. It's quite short but I think y'all like it. This is what I imagined might have happened if he had killed so she could eat.

sarahandmarquis

 _Her blue eyes are so bright._

 _"There is no more horsemeat." I whisper to her as I scoop her up into my thin arms, laying my faux nose against her soft fur. I lightly scratch beneath her jaw and set her back down on the ground. The horsemeat failed a week ago and the rats three days after._

 _If there is no food soon, she will go hungry._

 _I don't think twice before I fetch my cloak with my Punjab lasso tucked into the oversized pocket. She will dine like the queen she is. Tonight, she will eat fresh meat, killed only hours before._

 _My precious little lady won't go hungry because of foolish men._

 _I set my hat on my head and bid her a quiet farewell as I glide through my door and into the darkness beyond. She watches me with her blue eyes until I disappear across the black waters._

 _My steps are quick as I scamper through the halls of my own creation. Slipping undetected into the murky streets, I begin to search for an appropriate victim. Something healthy with much meat on their bones._

 _My lady won't eat contaminated meat._

 _I stalk the streets for a great while, multiples times rejecting certain prey as they aren't acceptable to be placed on the table of an empress._

 _Then, I see the perfect meal. Strong, healthy – a wealthy aristocrat by the look of it before the Commune. Now, his clothes are ratty but his body no less fine._

 _He will do well._

 _He doesn't even hear me as I glide up behind him and toss the scarlet cord around his neck, snapping it before he can gasp for his last breaths._

 _Quietly, I toss his limp body over my shoulder and return in the darkest of the shadows to my abode. If his weight tells any truth, he shall feed her for a while, perhaps even long enough for the siege to lift._

 _The boat, as study and strong as it is, is hardly strong enough for me to carry him across inside it and I don't wish to turn the risk of losing a catch as fine as him._

 _The well-fed are few and far between._

 _Carefully, I carve the carcass into appropriate parts that I can easily carry to the house and store where the meat won't spoil. I was right. The man will keep her fed for several days. Long enough for me to find another source._

 _After all, I did promise Nadir I wouldn't kill. But, for my lady there is no promise I wouldn't break._

 _The finest slices I take her to immediately, cooking them lightly and then setting them before the empress. She looks at me carefully before sniffing and beginning to nibble._

 _I have heard human flesh tastes like veal, excellent veal, and while I don't care for the flavor, she must as she eats it right away._

 _I watch her devour the pieces of the recent dead man before kneeling beside her and stroking her back._

 _"One day, you will dine on smoked salmon and caviar." I whisper before leaving her to her meal._

I lightly stroke my husband's hair as he finishes his story, his golden eyes gazing up at me from his place in my lap. Oddly enough it has become his preferred place to nap. Not that I mind, after all, I love him very deeply and running my fingers through his few locks of hair is one of my favorite pastimes.

"You killed a man to feed her?" Erik nods slowly, removing his eyes from me and refocusing on Ayesha sitting near my head.

"Of all the things I have done, of all the murders I have committed, that is the one Erik doesn't regret. I never took a single bite of the man's flesh. I will not eat human, but it saved her from starvation."

I sigh softly and remove his mask before kissing his lips gently.

"I still love you."

He smiles and his eyes water before he reaches up and strokes my cheek.

"Thank you."


End file.
